It will be appreciated that there are obvious advantages to being able to stow a machine gun completely within a helicopter without breaking down the machine gun or removing the components parts. Existing machine gun mounts for helicopters such as the UH-60 Black Hawk Helicopter cannot be stowed away because of interference problems with the crew seat, fire extinguisher and the inside of the fuselage. The existing mounting system also fails to meet weapon dispersion requirements. A further disadvantage of the existing system is that the system magazine has limited capacity (200 rounds) and the spent case catch bag interferes with the machine gun mount post making it difficult to transverse the post as the catch bag fills with empty cases and links.